Did We, Or Not?
by im a wreak and i know it
Summary: Kim and Jack have a sleepover and Kim decides to pull a trick on him. Because crashed due to too much sugar. Find out what happened the night before and what Kim's plan was. Kick
1. Last Night

**Hey guys I thought of this and I thought it was a really good idea but how it turned out...Idk. Hope you like it :)**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Kickin' It or Facebook, twitter, instagram or anything else I metion in the story. Plot is mine :D**

**Kim's P.O.V**

So me and Jack were in his house having a sleepover. We were talking fooling around teasing each other about who loved who. Now it's in the middle of the night and I'm in Jack's bed only in my pink lacey panties and pink lacey bra with Jack's arm around my waist only in his boxers. WHAT THE HECK! How did this happen? Waaiiitt a minute… oh right I remember…

**_FLASHBACK (Kim's P.O.V)_**

_"You so have a crush on me" Jack teased _

_"More like the other way around Jackie"_

_"Really?" and with that Jack took off his shirt making me stare at his 6-pack. _

_"Take a picture it last longer" Jack said with a smirk_

_"Well two can play that game" I retorted and slipped off my shirt leaving me in my pink lacey bra. Jack stood there shocked and stared at my boobs _

_"Hey Jackie eyes up here" I said in a innocent voice while walking towards him moving his head up so he wouldn't look at my boobs_

_Jack snapped out of his trace and said, "Well when did Crawford grow so big?" and looked at me with a perverted smile _

_"Jack!" I exclaimed _

_"What I'm just saying" Jack said while taking a quick glance at my cleavage again _

_"Can't keep your eyes off me aye Jack?" _

_"I could say the same to you Kim"_

_"Well how was I suppose to know you have an every girls dream, including me of a perfect boyfriend body"_

_"I knew you had a crush on me!"_

_"What no I don't!"_

_"Kimmy, Kimmy, Kimmy you just indirectly told me I was boyfriend material for you"_

_"Ugh just stop! I'm hungry Jackie feed me and carry me down the stairs"_

_"Get on"_

_And with that I hopped on to Jack's back as he gave me a piggy back ride to the kitchen totally forgetting his mom and dad were home_

_"Hey Jack and Kim" Jane and Todd greeted _**(A/N Jack's parents)**

_"Hey" Jack and I replied totally forgetting both of us were topless_

_"OMG Todd get my phone NOW!" Jane exclaimed and Todd confused gave Jane her IPhone and took a picture of Jack and I while we searched through the cupboards for food to eat _

_"Why did you just take a picture of them toget- Ooh, OOHH OHHH Way to got Jack my boy!" Todd exclaimed taking a closer look at them while Jane uploaded the photo she took to Facebook, Twitter and Instagram saying: Kick finally prevailed! And they get down a dirty with it :D _

_"Dad, what do you mean way to go boy?" Jack said while lifting me up to put popcorn in the microwave then back down again to in front of him like I was straddling him. _

_"Hold still" Jane said while snapping another picture of us._

_"Son, I knew you could do it" Todd said eye balling us _

_"What?" I said then looked at our position and realized we were half naked and the position we were in looked like we were about to make up considering I was like face to face with Jack since he was making silly faces to me _

_"Kim I always wanted you to be in the family" Jane said happily _

_"OMG no its not what it looks like!" I panicked and jumped off Jack standing up on my own _

_"What? Oh, OHHH, OMG DAD MOM we didn't I swear! It not what it looks like!" Jack said while blushing at the thoughts that his parents thought we has sex. _

_"WHAT!" Jane and Todd both exclaimed _

_Jack and I look at each other then back at them_

_'But, but you and her no shirt, you're hungry" Jane started_

_"And you 2 are practically all over each other how could you have not?" Todd finished_

_"Are you guys encouraging us to have sex?" Jack asked scared of what they might say _

_"OF COURSE" they screamed _

_"Awkward" I said sing-songy and Jack just glared at me then the microwave beeped signaling that the popcorn was done. Thank the lord_

_"we'll be taking this a going" Jack said as he got the popcorn and other snacks we found then took my hand while dragging me to his room _

_"That was fun" I said_

_"Yeah sorry about that" Jack replied _

_"It's no problem as long as I have food I'm happy" I said while snatching the snacks and started eating. _

_We joked around a bit and continued eating snacks which were VERY SUGARY. While we where fooling around the room got really hot and I took off my pants leaving me in my lacey panties._

_"what are you doing?"_

_"Taking off my pants.."_

_"Why? Do you want me?"_

_"EWWW Jack stop being dirty minded. Its hot in here and these are my shortest shorts and its fine its not like I care that you're seeing me in my bra and panties. Its like Im in a bikini" I stated as I grabbed a hand full of M&Ms and stuffed them in my mouth._

_"Whatever I'm doing the same, because as I quote two can play that game" _

_"Whatever Jackie I'm going to win anyways"_

_"Oh yeah Kimmy bring it on" He said steeping closer to me_

_'Oh its brung Jackson" I said steeping even closer so our bodies were touching _

_"Really now, so you wouldn't mind licking the whip cream off my body?" Jack sneered as he got a whip cream can and sprayed it all over his abs and mouth_

_"I wouldn't now come here" I said lying him down and started licking all the whip cream off his body starting with his abs. As I licked the whipped cream my tongue lightly touched his abs as he moaned a little. _

_"You like that Jackie huh?" I giggled before continuing the task. _

_As I kept licking the whipped cream off his body the door flung open and there were two flashes going off and I realized someone was taking photos of us. I quickly got up from my postion which was me straddling him while he was lying down and Jack opened his eyes and sat up. _

_"What's going on?" Jack asked as the flashes stopped _

_"did you get it honey?" todd asked _

_"Yup you?" Jane replied _

_"Got the best ones" Todd smirked as he and Jane walked out of the room with their cameras leaving me and Jack confused. _

_"they just did it again didn't they?" Jack asked _

_"Yup" I replied _

_"You didn't finish you know that right?" Jack said while smirking _

_"Oh I know Jack now where were we?" I said while crawling on top of him again as he sprayed some in his mouth and lips. _

_"really Jack?" _

_"What you too chicken?" _

_"Not even"_

_"Then kiss me"_

_And that's what I did I slammed my lips onto his and he slipped his whipped cream covered tongue into my mouth and we started a very heated make-out session. Jack pulled me on top of him then flipped me over so he was on top. We stood up never breaking the kiss as he put his hands on my butt signaling me to wrap my legs around him and that's what I did. He then slammed my back against a wall while we continued kissing occasionally breaking the kiss for oxygen. Once we broke apart we both smirked and said to each other, "I knew you had a crush on me" _

_After that we ate the rest of the candy then we blacked out. _

**_END OF FLASHBACK._**

**Kim's P.O.V**

Well that's all I remember, so I guessed we blacked out due to sugar rush. But that doesn't explain why we were in bed together because the last I remembered we were on the bean bags. Then I got it an idea. I was going to joke around with Jack. I smiled evilly as I thought of it. I pulled the blanket that was over us and put it on the floor. I got on of Jack's many button-up shirts and put it over me. I messed up my hair a little and went over to Jack. Then I went over to his bathroom and got a condom and put it on the nightstand next to the bed. I carefully pulled his boxers down a little, but not too much, I messed up his hair a little and then I sat on the edge of the bed and shook Jack up while I got in my position.

**Jack's P.O.V**

Ugh my head hurts! I have to wake up. As I woke up I noticed I was half naked my boxers were lower than usually and Kim was in one of my button-ups putting on her underwear. WAIT WHAT?! I quickly glanced at my nightstand and saw an un-opened condom packet. Nononono it can't be. We didn't did we?

"OMG WHAT HAPPENED LAST NIGHT KIM!" I screamed

"Hey handsome, last night was amazing" Kim said while she climbed over me and gave me a kiss. Obviously I kissed back, I mean I remember us last night making out but I don't remember anything else it was a blur.

"Uh so did we uhh….. it couldn't happened.. I mean like we could have but-" I said

"You were sooo amazing last night Jackie! Did you remember?" Kim said as she snuggled into my chest as we laid back down

"psshh yeah… course I remember" I lied

"Sooo.." Kim said

"Uh Kim so we umm have you know"

"What?"

"okay don't be mad but I don't remember but please tell me we didn't… No not like that, I mean I would want to do it, but not like now unless you want to but-" Jack rambled

Kim bursted out laughing.

"What?" I asked clearly confused

"OMG haha that was priceless you should have seen your face when you put two and two together" Kim exclaimed

"I don't get it" I said feeling like Jerry in Math class

Once Kim was finished laughing she said, "We didn't I was playing a joke on you and don't ask me how we got in bed either all I remember is me and you making out, then eating more candy then the rest total blackout"

"Thank god"

"Hey!"

"What? Oh no not like that Kim you know what I mean!"

"hehe I know"

"Do you know you look really sexy in my shirt?"

"No do you like?"

"Me likey"

**No one's P.O.V**

And with that they kissed, which turned into a 5 minute make-out session until Kim pulled away and pulled Jack downstairs for breakfast.

"so you two couple yet?" Todd asked

"I guess so" Jack replied while wrapping his arms around Kim's waist

"YAY!" Jane cheered

"OMG Jane did you know he didn't even ask me out properly!" Kim exclaimed while she unwrapped Jack's arms and went over to Jane

"NO!" Jane exclaimed while looking at his son disapprovingly

"Here we go" Jack said while groaning and rolling his eye while Kim shot him a wink and blew a kiss over to him

"JACKSON ANDERSON! I THOUGHT I RAISED YOU BETTER" Jane yelled

"Son, you assumed you were together and didn't even ask her out?! Im surprised!" Todd said

"Okay Okay I get it" Jack grumbled before walking over to Kim and getting down on one knee. "Kimmy-bear will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes!" Kim said while giving Jack a kiss while another flash

"You have no idea how many likes and money we are getting for taking pictures of you two" Todd exclaimed

"Money?" Jack and Kim said raising a brow while Jane slapped her husband in the chest

"Okay so we're sending these pics to a magazine and you guys are the 'it' couple around the world" Jane said quickly

"Of course you would do that mom" Jack said

"Well I've sending pics since forever giving out you're story about Best friends falling in love!" Jane exclaimed

"And now finally Kick prevails!" Todd said smiling at the two

"Do you know where my phone is I have to call Julie and Grace and tell them!" Kim said

"Yeah on the counter charging" Todd replied

"Thanks" and with that Kim walked away while Jack sat down a started munching down on the bacon that was made.

"OH MY GOD!" Kim screamed

Jack choked on a piece of bacon before hurrying to Kim's side

"What happened are you okay" Jack asked confused and puzzled

"Jane and Tood blew up my notifications! I have nearly 10,000 likes and comments on Twitter, Facebook, and Istagram! My apps crashed!" Kim cried as she shot a death glare at Todd and Jane

"Really Kim" Jack said

"whatever' Kim grumbled as she walked to the table and texted Grace and Julie the news

"Hey Love you" jack said as he made a heart

Kim walked over to Jack and gave him a kiss and said "I love you too"

"AWWW such an adorable couple! Why can't you be more like that Todd" Jane asked while glaring at her husband

"I hear a completion brewing up!" Todd said as he walked over to Jack

"May the best boyfriend/husband be" Jack said as he and his father shook on it

"Just saying, I'm already ahead of you because I'm married and have a child, you. Meaning I went all the way baby!" Todd said as he wrapped his arms around Jane kissing her neck

"WHAT THAT"S NOT FAIR! Fine you know what come on Kim, let's go to my room and have fun!" Jack said smirking and pulled Kim upstairs to his room

"BE SAFE" Jane and Todd yelled after the two teens that went up the stairs.

**The End **

**Ugh I think I did really bad on this one-shot. Forgive me! **

**PLEASE REVIEW I BEG OF YOU**


	2. A Fun Day

**Hey guys since you loved this story so much i decided to make it into a three-shot :D YAY this is actually one of my best one shots that got sooo many review :) THANK YOU SO MUCH! LOVE YOU GUYS the more you review the more motivated i get :) So PLEASE REVIEW Thanks 3 Much Love I LOVE YOU GUYS ^.^**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Kickin' It or anything else that I name in here I own the plot :)**

**Jack's P.O.V **  
So I pulled Kim upstairs and into my room. Once I closed the door I slammed Kim against the wall and started a heated kiss full of lust. Kim of course kissed back. Since I was already in my boxers I ripped off my button-up that Kim was wearing and tossed it on the floor. I placed my hands on her butt and she wrapped her legs around my waist. I picked her up and laid her down onto the bed. I got on top of her but not crushing her. She tried to flip me over but I didn't let her, I guess that was the dominate side of me. Once she tried again I growled and started kissing down her neck.

**Kim's P.O.V**  
I tried to flip Jack over so I could be on top but he didn't let me. Once I tried again he growled and started kissing down my neck. I moan as he got close to a sensitive spot. I guess Jackie has a dominate side, it turned me on. Since he didn't let me be on top I started to grind against his hips and I felt his little friend pole my inner thigh  
"Jack you like that?"

"mmhhm"

**No one's P.O.V **  
After that Kim and Jack had 'fun' with each other for the past hour. Once they were done they laid down on the bed with a blanket over them.

"Wow, that was amazing" Jack said panting

"Yeah, who knew little Jackie had a dominate side" Kim question  
Then there was a knock on the door

"You only caught up half the way Jack! You still got a lot more to go to catch up with me! But in other terms, way to go son! You got one!" Todd said

"TODD! Let them have there moment but in other terms did you use protecting but if you didn't it's fine, I've always wanted to be a grandma, and your babies will be so cute!" exclaimed Jane

"Pill and WHAT! BABIES? with a S?" exclaimed Kim while Jack groaned for his parents interrupting their moment.

"Yes! Me and Jennifer discussed this earlier, we want at least 3 grandchildren 2 boys and a girl!" Jane said

"Oh did we mention that Jennifer and Mark are here?" Todd added (A/N Jennifer and Mark are Kim's parents)

"WHAT MY PARENTS ARE HERE? OH MY GOD" Kim said while jumping from the covers, taking the blanket leaving Jack butt naked on the bed

"Hey!" Jack exclaimed while Kim rolled her eyes and threw him his boxers

"Okay, when you're done come down" Jane said and Her and Todd went downstairs

"Jack, where's my bra?" Kim asked searching for it

"How am I suppose to know?" Jack said hugging her so that their bare chests were touching

"oh I don't know you were the one that took it off and threw it across the room!" Kim exclaimed whilepushing him off while Jack pouted

"It's not my fault my girlfriend is irresistible, and I'm sexually attracted to you" Jack said while Kim hooked on her bra she found and put on Jack's button-up with her short shorts.

"Jack I suggest you put on a shirt or pants or maybe both" Kim said

"But it's my house! I can wear whatever I want!" Jack exclaimed

"fine whatever if you don't come down stairs with either a pants or a shirt you are NEVER EVER touching me again" Kim said as she gestured to herself and walked downstairs

"IM COMING KIMMY" Jack said as he rushed to find something to wear as Kim smirked  
When Kim started coming down the stairs Jack grabbed her and swung her behind him so he was giving her a piggy back ride. Once they reached the living room were Mark, Todd, Jane and Jennifer were waiting, they were exchanging money, and pictures, while Mark and Todd were talking.

"What's going on?" Jack asked confused as he looked at him with the same confused face  
The parents all looked at the two confused teens rolled their eyes

"Oh no fine, just don't tell us what you're doing we'll find out on our own" Kim said sarcasm dripped in her voice

"OOH that's one of the characteristics that our grand kids are gunna have, and yes more than one" cooed Jane

"I agree! More than 2" added Jennifer  
I groaned

"Does this mean you're encouraging us to have sex?" asked happily

"Yes" they all said

"Somehow in my dirty twisted mine, I'm okay with that" Jack said while hugging Kim from behind Everyone laughed and then the parents got a serious look on their face

"Kimmy dear you're on a pill right?" asked Jennifer

"uh yeah mom.." Kim replied

"you don't need those anymore" replied Mark

"DAD!" Kim hissed

"Hey we just want to be grandparents" Todd and everyone nodded in agreement

"I can make that happen" Jack said as he started rubbing Kim's sides and kissing her neck

"Jackson! Not in front of your parents and her parents!" Jane snapped while Jack grumbled something out them wanting him to get Kim preggo but they keep ruining the moment, while making Kim laugh because she heard him.

"Hey Todd I heard you and Jack here have a bet going mind if I join? I mean I would obvious be ahead of you Andersons because we have a child, Kim and I'm married, and bonus I let Jennifer chose the wedding and house" Mark said while smirking

"Hey! That's not fair! I let Jane chose the wedding, but not the house because we inherited it!" Todd exclaimed

"Oh god now I'm against two amazing husbands and I only did a quarter of what they done" Jack groaned

"It's okay Jackie, I bet you'll beat them because in my eyes you're the most perfect boyfriend in the world and nothing can change that" Kim said truthfully

"Awwww" Jane and Jennifer cooed while Mark and Todd were fake wiping away tears

"Same goes here Kimmy except for the boyfriend part, you're the best girlfriend in the world" Jack said while he faced Kim his way and gave her a tender but loving kiss  
More flashes go off as Mark and Todd take pictures of them  
"Okay seriously when are we going to get our privacy?" Kim asked

"In the bedroom Hun" Jane retorted

"Oh My God! You are dirty minded!" Kim said while throwing a pillow at Jane

"Moving on.. What should we do today?" asked Jack while Mark and Todd were gesturing not to ask the question

"SHOPPING" the girls squealed  
Mark and Todd shoot Jack death glares while Kim dragged him upstairs to get changed

"Do we really have to go shopping?" asked Jack

"Hey you suggested it" Kim said while changing

"Not fair" Jack replied

"Well you can see me change into different outfits! Even the sexy ones" Kim said

"I guess" Jack replied

"C'mon babe it'll be fun" Kim urged while giving Jack a kiss

"That's what they all say Kimmy" Jack retorted

"Shut it Jackson" Kim hissed while jumping on his back so he could carry her downstairs

"Are my piggy back rides really that great or are you just lazy" asked Jack

"Both" Kim laughed while hugging him tighter

"Hey Kimmy"

"Yeah Jackie"

"I Love You"

"I know I love me too Jackie"

"Kimm"

"Hehe I love you too"

"Okay Jack you and Kim take the motorcycle and we'll take the Lamborghini" Todd said

"Fine with me just hold on tight Kim" Jack stated

"WHAT! I'm not going on that death trap!" yelled Kim

"It's ok you have Jack... Last time he was an accident was 4 weeks ago..." Jane said but got quiet at the end

"OH HEELL NO" Kim stated

"I promise I won't crash into a tree princess" Jack said smirking

"Oh my brave knight in shining armor" Kim said sarcastically

"I got this" Jennifer said pushing Kim aside "Okay listen up Jack!" Jennifer grabbed him by the collar "If Kim gets hurt any way from the motorcycle YOU were driving not only will you not be able to make children you also won't be getting a yes from me or Mark to let you marry Kim, you got that son! Oh and by the way welcome to the family" and with that she dropped Jack from her death grip and smirked walking away.

Jack took a big gulp before nodding his head, afraid his voice would crack if he talked

"And now I know where I get my feistiness from, my mom" Kim stated bluntly while Jennifer dramatically clasped her hands over her hurt and faked a hurt look and everyone laughed

"Hurtful!" Jennifer pouted

"ehh I'll live knowing that" Kim shrugged

"and you get that from me" Mark stated proudly

"Yeah not really a good trait Mark" Todd said patting him on the back

"Okay are we just going to sit here and chit-chat or are going to get SHOPPING" Jane exclaimed

"SHOPPING duh" the girls laughed while the guys groaned  
Mark, Jennifer, Todd, and Jane got into the new red Lamborghini and drove off while Jack showed Kim his motorcycle

"Here she is, my beauty" Jack said while rubbing the leather seats

"Oh so I'm not not your beauty, huh Jack" Kim scoffed

"Ah shit" Jack grumbled "Nonono Babe your my first beauty and always will"

"hehe I know just joking with ya" Kim said while hesitantly grabbing a motorcycle helmet

"I swear Kim you are GUNNA be the death of me" Jack sighed  
And with that Kim pulled Jack into a passionate kiss and then when things were about to get more heated Kim pulled away and winked

"I know" Kim replied while putting on her helmet "C'mon let's get this over with  
"Kim, you better finish what you started when we come back" Jack said huskily while putting on his helmet and climbing on the bike

"I'll be riding behind right" Kim said

"Well yeah and that's not the only thing you'll be riding" Jack said smirking

"JACK! Oh My God!" Kim said surprised

"haha hop on" Jack said and that's what she did

Jack pulled out of the drive way and to the mall with Kim hugging his chest for safety Once they got to the parking lot of the mall the parents were already waiting.

"What took you guys so long?" asked Jane

"CAN'T... BREATHE! OXYGEN!" Jack huffed when he pulled off his helmet and dropped to the ground on his knees gasping for air. While Kim hopped off the bike taking her helmet off fixing her hair while a smirk was growing on her face. All the adults look at her then point to Jack who was still gasping gasping

"What?" Kim asks with an innocent voice

"She... Grip to tight" Jack huffs while the parents looked confused

"It wasn't that tight!" Kim argues

"I couldn't breathe KIM" Jack counters

"Okay what happened!" Jennifer shouted

"Jack was going really fast on the motorcycle more than I liked and I hugged tightly so I wouldn't fall" Kim explained and they nodded in understanding what happened

"Uh more like death grip instead of hugging" snorted Jack while Kim gave him a death glare

"Let's just go shopping" Kim said dragging Jack behind her to Forever 21

"We'll text you where to meet up" Shouted Jane to the two teens

"They're so cute together" Jane said while hugging Todd's waist

"They are aren't they? They remind us of our young love right?" Jennifer says while Mark puts his arm around her shoulder

"Yup" they all reply

"We should go buy the rings" Mark says while everyone nods in agreement and walks to the jewelry shoppe.

**PLEASE REVIEW WOULD MEAN THE WORLD TO ME 3**

**REVIEW THANK YOU**


	3. Grace and Jerry

**OMG REALLY GUYS! I LOVE you! You guys gave me so much motivation! This is by far one of my best stories/ shots :D THANK YOU! Okay this chapter might not be funny but what the hay I wrote this quickly because so many of you guys loved it! Thank you again! Oh yeah this isnt the last chapter i think there will be like 2 or 3 more chapters depending on what ideas I have! Hope you guys like the chapter!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Kickin' It or anything else you recognize in the story I own plot :D**

**No one's P.O.V**

Once Jack and Kim were inside Forever 21, Kim dragged Jack from rack to rack stacking clothes for her to try on. Once Jack couldn't handle anymore they went to the changing rooms. Jack sat down on the couch with a pile of clothes next to him. Kim went though the pile and chose an outfit to try on. She went in to the changing room and changed then a few minutes later she came out. She wore a off the shoulder white crop top with a lacy back showing her neon yellow bra back with half her stomach showing and light blue ripped denim booty shorts.

"Do you like it Jack?" Kim asked causing Jack to look up from his IPhone.

"Hmm.. _DANG GURL_! you look _HOT_! What it do sexy?!" Jack exclaimed looking her up and down

"Soo I'm guessing you like it?" Kim asked with a chuckle blushing slighty

"I love it, you are _**SO**_ getting that outfit" Jack said smiling

"Okay! Now to try on more clothes !" Kim exclaimed happily while just groaned and fell back onto the chair.

After 2 hours of changing clothes, paying and going to 7 other stories Kim and Jack got a text from Mark saying it was lunch time.

"Finally!" Jack exclaimed as he struggled to carry 15 shopping bags

"But I wasn't finished" Kim pouted and whined like a 5 year old

As the pair walked to the entrance of Leonardos the were bombarded with flashes from cameras

"Would you stop moving you two? It's a perfect photo op." exclaimed Jane

"I'm sorry for interrupting your time taking pictures of us forcefully!" Jack said rolling his eyes and making there way to there table

"Dang Kim you bought more than Jennifer and Jane combined!" exclaimed Todd

"Must be hard for you man, I know how much Kim shops" Mark said apologetically patting Jack on the back as he set the bags down

"And that's why we would let her go to Paris or Japan" said Jennifer added

"WHAT! That's why I wasn't allowed to take that modeling job!" Kim yelled

"Yup" Mark and Jennifer said

"Modeling?" Jack said cocking an eyebrow up

"So I got this modeling job and was in Paris but these two wouldn't let me go" Kim said slumping down in the booth they were sitting at while Jack put an arm around her waist

"Wait a minute! I should get some points for shopping with Kim! That's at least like 40 points" Jack exclaimed slapping his free hand on the table pointing a Todd and Mark

"He should even I wouldn't go shopping with Kim" Jennifer exclaimed with everyone nodding in agreement

"Hey! I'm here you know, I can hear you" Kim explained

"Yeah we know" everyone exclaimed while Mark and Todd added points to Jack's score sheet

"Meanies" Kim said taking a menu and reading what there was to eat

"Love you" Jack said kissing Kim

"whatever" Kim grumbled

"Waiter!" Mark yelled

"Hello, I'll be your waiter today, my name is Sandy, may I take your order now?" asked our red-headed peppy waiter who was in her late 20s

"Hey Sandy I'll like a grilled chicken salad and a garlic shrimp panini with red wine" said Jane

"Alright" replied Sandy as she wrote down her order

"I'll have the 2 pound double cheese burger extra onions with onion rings and fries with a Bud Light beer" said Todd and Sandy nodded in reply

"I'll have the Monster burger(2 pounds of meat fried with hot peppers in the patty with melted Swiss cheese) with extra onions and peppers with onion rings and fries with Bud Light" Mark said

"wow you guys eat a lot of meat" sneered Jane

"Meat for Men" exclaimed the both of them

"I'll have the clam chowder soup and Leonardos famous grilled chicken sandwich with a glass of red wine" Jennifer said

"Can I have the Texas burger (2 pounds of meat with melted cheese inside the burger topped with bacon) with EXTRA EXTRA BACON! No vegetables with chili cheese fries with a sprite" Jack said excitedly while Kim gave him a 'really' look

"I WANT BACON TOO" Todd and Mark exclaimed to Sandy while the girls face-palmed

"Um I'll have the fish and chips extra crispy with onion rings on the side with a coke" Kim said

"Okay they'll be put in about 10 minutes and I'll be back with drinks" Sandy said while everyone thanked her

"I hate you Kim!" Jennifer said all of the sudden

"what! Why?" Kim replied confused

"You can eat fatty foods and not even got fat" Jennifer replied while Kim just smirked and flipped her hair

"What can I say? I'm special but seriously this boy here eats like an elephant and has an amazing 6-pack" Kim said lifting Jack's shirt up showing the parents while Jack tried to pull his shirt down but Kim didn't let him

"Okay okay no need to show everyone geez" Jack said flushing red while the girls in the restaurant were giving him wolf-whistles

"Eh just saying" Kim said while pulling him into a lustfully kiss

"what was that for" Jack asked happily but confused

"Stating that you're MY man" Kim said giving an innocent smile to the girls glaring at her

"Alright here are your drinks and soup and salad for Jennifer and Jane" announced Sandy as she gave them their food and drinks

"Thank you" everyone said

They chatted for about 15 minutes before their stacks of food made their way to the groups table. The boys mouths watered as their burgers came and drove straight for their burgers once they hit the table while the girls rolled their eyes and ate their food in a neat way. Since the girls were slow eaters they were just half way done with their food when the guys finished their burgers and started on their onion rings and fries.

"Hey Jack you have a little sauce right there" Kim said wiping the sauce he had on his face and another flash from a picture being taken

"And you have some right here" Jack said has he dove for a kiss

"Did you get?" Kim asked playfully

"Hmm I don't know let me check again" Jack said and wanted to kiss her again but she stopped her and he gave her a confused look

"I'm sorry babe but I can't kiss you again 1) I was just joking and 2) I don't want to taste burger and bacon when we kiss" Kim said with a disgusted look while the girls laughed and said "Burrnn"

"Way to ruin the moment" Jack pouted and slumped down in his seat while he tossed another fry in his mouth

"Will you girls hurry up and eat" complained Mark

"We are!" The girls replied then mutter "Men are such pigs" causing them to erupt into giggles

Jack and the boys rolled their eyes as Jack started helping Kim eat. Kim laughed at her boyfriend still being hungry so she feed him piece by piece while eating some herself. Once the girls finished they headed out to the car to their shopping bags back to the car.

"Um okay so we'll go dress shopping and you guys do guy stuff" Jane said and winked at Todd.

"No it's okay me and Kimmy are going back home, she has something to finish" Jack said and dragged Kim off to the motorcycle and got on before any of the parents could protest

"But we have plans!" shouted Jennifer after them but it was too late, the two teens were already out of the parking lot

"useless" muttered Mark

"Well since were already here let's do more shopping" chimed Jane happily as Jennifer nodded excitedly and dragged their husbands off to stores.

**Jack 's P.O.V**

Since Kim has to finish off what she started off earlier and I repeat I did_ NOT_ want to go shopping again. Anyways I drove off to my house with Kim clutching me less tighter so I was able to breathe, I made to the house in 5 minutes tops. Once we got home I dragged Kim to my room immediately as she followed eagerly.

"Hey sexy you gunna finish what you started." I asked my hands gliding over her body as we closed the door and locked it

Kim kissed me fiercely not evening bothering to answer. We kissed for a few minutes before she stuck her hand under my shirt and lightly traced my 6-packs. I moaned in response as I tore her shirt off earning a gasp form her. I smirked as I tossed her on the bed and got on top of her, taking my shirt off in the process. Now we were going to have fun.

_***2 Hours Later***_

"Mmhhm Jackie I'm cold pull the blanket over us" Kim said as we just finished and laid down in the bed naked

"Tired Kimmy?" I smirked tiredly as I pulled the blanket over us and snuggled in bed with her

"Well you take a lot of energy away when we do it." Kim said then added "Plus we did it twice in one day, I'm tired"

"Got that right! Nighty night Kim." I said and kissed her forehead and then went to sleep

**Kim's P.O.V**

I'm so tired I just screwed Jack and he took a lot out of me. I mean when I say he can go he can GO! He feels amazing but right now I'm tired

"Got that right! Nighty night Kim." Jack said and kissed my forehead

Awww he's so sweet! I'm too tired to do anything so I fell asleep.

**No one's P.O.V *10 minutes later***

_**IT JERRY YO IT'S JERRY YO PICK UP YOUR PHONE**_

_**NOW IM LYING ON THE COLD HARD GROUND OH OH**_

"Grrr who the FU#K is that? Oh wait Jerry" Kim growled to Jack

"Well I'm lying on the cold hard ground, hmm that sounds like Grace Kim" Jack sneered back as they both wrapped the blanket around them and got their IPhones

"What do you want!?" growled both Kim and Jack at the same time

And with that Grace and Jerry both hung up on Jack and Kim. Jack and Kim tossed their phones to the side and tried to go back to sleep but just as they hit their heads on the the pillow the bedroom door flung open with a bang and Kim and Jack shoot up (Still covered by their blanket)

"Told you that I knew how to open the door" Jerry said as he slung a arm around Grace and smirked

"Whatever" Grace said then faced Kim and Jack, "Uh here Kim put this on" she said as she handed her one of Jack's button ups

"And yo bro here wear this" Jerry says and tossed Jack a pair of boxers

Once Kim and Jack put on the item of clothing they got out of bed tiredly, Kim found her panties, put them on and stood up and faced Jerry and Grace

"What do you want" Kim said to the both of them while Jack hugged her from behind and put his chin on her shoulder lazily

"Why so tired, huh Kimmy? Jack tired out witty Kimmy? Ha WHOO go Jack you finally got into Kim's pants" Jerry cheered while fist bumping Jack while Kim gave him a deadly death glare

"Well I bet he would from the looks of it" Grace said and pushed Kim aside making her laugh as Grace checked Jack out "he has a lot of stamina"

Just blushed and tired to cover his body, which caused him to laugh harder. Kim and Grace had this kind of friendship, they would never get mad at each other, call each other names and other stuff but would always stay BFFs. Luckily Kim and Grace were never into the same boys so everything worked out perfectly but still they would check out each other boyfriends and call them hot and stuff.

"Yeah tell me about it, I know we did it twice, this morning and just a while ago" Kim tells Grace

"Wow Crawford way to get some, Jerry and I record is like 4 times" Grace said

"Okkay anyway look at him!" Kim said and threw Jacks arms that were wrapped around his body and it exposed his built 6-pack

"Dang! Sexy, But I like my Jerry's better" Grace said as she took Jerry by surprise and ripped of his shirt

"OKAY are we gunna play abuse and show off the boyfriend or did you guys actually come here to do something" Jack cried out

"Chill sweetie" Kim said and gave Jack a French kiss to calm him down

"Oh right, WHEN have a baby we want to be the godparents" Grace said excitedly

"Why does everyone want us to have babies?!" Kim said throwing her hands up dramatically

"Because if you do, you'll have some kick-ass babies" Jerry said proudly and everyone looked at him weirdly then shrugged their shoulders agreeing with him.

Kim and Jack shooed Grace and Jerry downstairs so they could take a quick shower and change. Once they were finished they went downstairs to meet Grace and Jerry. They found them sharing a bag of Skittles

"Aww cute" Kim said and took a picture of them

"Did you know we're the 'it' couple in a magazine?" asked Grace and Jerry

"Yup" they replied

"Thanks for telling us" Kim said sarcasm dripped in her voice

"No problem" Grace said patting her hand on Kim's shoulder But Kim grabbed it as soon as it touched her shoulder causing Grave to scream

"KIM Oh. My. God you scared me, what do you want" Grace said as she snatched her hand back

Kim snatched her hand back examined it then jump up in joy screaming and hugging her best friend.

"YOUR **_ENGAGED_** TO JER-BEAR?" Kim screamed in excitement before Grace shook her head up and down jumping in excitement too

"Isn't it beautiful?" Grace asked

"YES! Oh God congrats Jerry and Grace" Kim said

"Yeah congrats Jerry and Grace" Jack said bro hugging Jerry

"Oh yeah Kim will you like to be my maid in honor?" Grace asked already knowing the answer

"No.." Kim replied

"WHAT?!" yelled three voiced

"No, I would not like to be your maid in honor I would LOVE to" Kim shouted happily while everyone sighed in relief

"Bro you be my best man a'ight" Jerry said

"Wouldn't be anything else" Jack exclaimed smiling.

"Okay we should get going, bye" Grace said pulling Jerry out of Jack's house really fast

"Bye yo" Jerry said

"Buh-bye" Jack said

"OH My! Grace what is it you're second time already? Couldn't wait huh?" Kim yelled after her laughinh

"Bit$h" yelled Grace

"Whore" Kim yelled back

"Slut" Grace retorted

"Soon to be Martinez love ya!" Kim says smiling

"Luv you to soon to be Anderson if he asks!" Grace said before she and Jerry drove away

"I don't get your friendship" Jack sighed as he side hugged Kim while she wrapped her arms around his waist

"Whhat? She's my sister from another mister" Kim said gangsta like

Jack laughed "please don't ever say that again Kim"

"whatever, wait where our parents, no forget that where's the clothes I-er you bought?!" Kim yelled frantically

"Oh Kim, lets just take a nap I'm still tired" Jack yawned "but I'm assuming they're planning something big"

"I hate to admit this but I think you're right. Lets go take a nap! Jaacckk carry me!"

"thank you and get on crawford"

"love you babe"

"Love you to baby"

Little did they know their parents were really actually planning something very big.

**Review! Love you guys **

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	4. Surprise and Happy Endings

**Hey guys sorry for the late update Enjoy the story and review, follow or favorite my story thanks! Also check out my other stories! Thanks Love You Guys!**

**Disclaimer****-I don't own Kickin' It or anything else in the story **

**No one's P.O.V**

Kim and Jack made their way upstairs and changed into something more comfortable. And with that Jack and Kim both headed upstairs to take a hopefully peaceful nap.

Meanwhile with the Andersons and Crawfords, they were in an nearby café waiting for 5 important people that were playing a huge part in their plan. The four of them were chatting about what the plan was and just got a call from Grace and Jerry saying that they would be sleeping so we could go on with the plan.

"Auntie? Uncle?" said a boy with an Irish/British accent causing the them to turn around

"Niall baby?" Jennifer exclaimed as she ran up to hug him

"Hey boy" Mark said giving him a bro hug

"This is my favorite nephew that Kim doesn't know about Niall" Jennifer said to Todd and Jane who nodded

"Erm- Niall you going to introduce us?" asked Harry

"Oh right, Auntie this is Harry, Louis, Li-" Niall started

"Liam and Zayn and you guys are One Direction!" Jane squealed as she went up to them and hugged them

"Uh yeah I was gunna say that" whined Niall as everyone laughed

"We are Todd and Jane Anderson, parents of Jack Anderson and your future uncle and aunt if this plan goes right" Todd stated giving each of the boys a hand shake

"Nice to meet you sir" Zayn said

"Shall we get going before some girls recognize you boys?" Jennifer said as everyone got up to leave for the car

As everyone chit-chatted in the car they made their way over the Anderson's household. As they got out of the car they boys were about to go in but the girls stopped them

"Ahem" Jane said as she popped the back trunk and the boys groaned

"Mark and Todd get our bags and you boys" Jennifer pointed to Niall, Harry, Zayn, Liam, and Louis "Can get Kim's"

The boys eyes widen at how many bags were left

"My golly! Who buys that much stuff" Louis exclaimed

"And there heavy to" Liam said as she struggle to carry 4 heavy bags

Jane and Jennifer smirked as they opened the door to the house

"Okay time for the surprise. You boys stand in the living room, and use the bags to cover your faces so Kim doesn't see you" Mark explained as he ushered them to go in the living room

"I'll go get them" Jane said kindly while smirking

"JACK! KIM GET YOUR BUTTS DOWN HERE WE HAVE A SURPRISE!" Jane screamed at the top of her lungs while One Direction flinched at the loudness of her voice

You could hear loud thud and a "REALLY" followed by a few curse words

"What what do you want!" Jack grumbled throwing his hands in the air while he walked downstairs in only his sweatpants with Kim on his back

"We got interrupted TWICE while we were trying to sleep!" Kim exclaimed on Jack's back while she was sporting another one of Jack's button ups

"We have a surprise Mr and Mrs Cranky. It's in the living room where your clothes a-" Mark said but was cut off

"My clothes! Jack to the living room NOW!" Kim exclaimed wiggling around on the back of Jack

Jack sighed as he carried Kim to the living room to see 5 guys carring her bags covering their faces

"What the fu-" Kim started

"HELLO I'm Louis"

"I'm Zayn"

"I'm Harry"

"I'm Niall"

"And I'm Liam"

"And we're One Direction" they said together as they dropped the bags from their faces as they said their name

"AHHHHH NO" Kim screamed as she jumped off Jack and the boys opened their arms for hug but instead got pushed to floor

"Ouch she got a mighty arm" Niall said as he got up

Kim pushed the boys out of the way as she fell to the floor trying to gather up all the shopping bags to check if they broke anything as they dropped the bags. Jack watched and laughed as he saw his girlfriend push her favorite band out of the way to see if her clothes were okay. He turned around and laughed at the parents who had their jaws dropped to the ground.

"You're lucky you didn't break anything" growled Kim at the boys

"Woah pretty lady no need to get feisty" Zayn said as he hid behind Harry

"Do you know who we are?" asked Liam

"Yeah One Direction… OH MY GOD ONE DIRECTION IS HERE!" Kim exclaimed as she ran to them and hugged them

"Hey" Jack said as he went up to them and waved while putting his arm around Kim

"Hello" they all replied

Niall came up to Kim and whispered something in her ear and her eyes widened and she smiled then hugged him tightly

"Hey hands off my girlfriend" growled Jack

Kim chuckled and said, "Jackie it's ok, he's my cousin! Isn't that so cool! This is totally going to blow Grace's mind!"

Jack shot Niall a 'sorry' look then shot Zayn, Harry, Liam and Louis a 'don't you dare touch my girlfriend or I will kill you with my karate skills' look

"Like the surprise?" Mark asked

"Love it thank you now bye" Kim said heading upstairs

"What why? You just met your cousin don't you want to talk to them?" Jennifer asked

"Later Jack scored twice with me in one day and I didn't get to rest because Grace came over then 20 minutes later you yell our names and I was tired as fuck. So yeah also you do not want to hang with a tired Kim Crawford or you will I repeat you will catch a glimpse of hell" Kim growled as she walked up the stairs and went into the bedroom

"I'm with her" Jack yawned and followed Kim and waved good bye to everyone

"Well, that was interesting" Niall sighed and the rest sighed in relief that Jack was gone

"What belt did you say Jack was again?" asked Harry

"5th degree black belt and Kim's is 4th degree black belt" Jane replied as she walked up to the boys and smirked

The boys gulped

"Don't get on her or his bad side because together they could do anything, they could even save the world together" Jane said as she plop down on the couch and turned on the TV as everyone joined her

"So tell me about your adventures" Jennifer asked the boys

"Well.."

**-Time Skip-**

Kim and Jack woke up after 1 hour of sleep and they were feeling better. By now it was 4 o'clock and Kim texted Grace

_From Kimmy Bear_

_To: Gracie Bell_

_Come over now with Jerry. :D_

_From Gracie Bell_

_To Kimmy Bear_

_Why? :?_

_From Kimmy Bear_

_To: Gracie Bell_

_Early wedding present? Also you staying for dinner cuz gurl you owe me how Jerry propose to you! \(^o^)/_

_From Gracie Bell_

_To Kimmy Bear_

_Kk on our way! Cant wait ;) also \(^o^)/ ß- really? And fine -_- guess I'll tell you _

_From Kimmy Bear_

_To: Gracie Bell_

_Good and yes me feeling happy :(:) oink oink _

_From Kimmy Bear_

_To: Gracie Bell_

_And this y I love you cya in a few _

_From Kimmy Bear_

_To: Gracie Bell_

_Love ya too _

Kim finished texting Grace and went to go change while Jack was waiting for her

"You know you can go down first" Kim said as she looked for an outfit

"Nah I rather stay here and watch you change" Jack said smirking

"Perv" Kim teased as she stripped and put on her new outfit

"That hurts right here Kim" Jack said pointing at his heart

"Aww poor thing" Kim said and kissed his forehead since he was sitting down on the bed and she was standing

"No here" Jach whines as he pointed at his lips

"Nah I'm fine" Kim said as she started to leave the room

"Not so fast princess" Jack said as he rushed out and picked her up hooking Kim's legs behind him and kissed her as he walked down the stairs

"Aw cute" Grace said as she stood behind Jack with Jerry wrapped around her

"When did you get here" Kim asked as she pulled away from Jack ignoring his pout and keeping a moan in as he started kissing up and down her neck

"Just now" Grace said

"oh sup Grace and Jerry" Jack greeted

"Wow you just noticed us bro not cool man not cool" Jerry said

"Okay so present is in the living room" Kim said to Grace as she got off from Jack

"What present?" asked Jerry and Jack

"Her early wedding gift from me to her and there will be another one at the wedding" Kim said

"Oohh I like presents" Jerry said excitedly

"Okay close your eyes both of you!" Kim exclaimed and she covered Grace's and she glared at Jack before he covered Jerry's eyes

"Yo its dark!" Jerry exclaimed and Jack chuckled and Kim rolled her eyes

Once they reached the living room she shushed everyone and she let go of her hands from Grace's eyes

"Surprise!" Kim yelled and Grace opened her eyes

Grace opened her eyes and screamed "OH MY GOD! ONE DIRECTION!"

She hugged Kim them went to One Direction to greet them and Jerry greeted them as well for secretly he was a huge fan

"Best part Niall is my cousin" Kim smirked and let that set in

"NIALL IS YOUR COUSIN?!" Grace screamed

"Yup" Kim smirked

"Lucky! Best Wedding gift _EVER__" _Grace said as she hugged her best friend

"Yo can you guys sing for us that would be swag!" Jerry said

"Swag?" asked Liam

"What's that" Louis asked

"Y-you don't know what swag is?! Eh it's okay I don't know a lot of stuff, But you guys defiantly have swag so don't worry" Jerry said

"Alright then let's sing! What song pretty lady who's going to be married" Zayn said

Grace blushed, "Live While We Young because the beat is totally swaesome!"

"Oh God Jerry is rubbing off on you! Save yourself Grace" Jack cried making Kim laugh

"Okay Live While We Young it is" Niall said as walked to the media room

***Insert Live While We Young song :D***

Everyone clapped as the finished singing.

"Beautiful my little booboo bear is growing so much!" Jennifer cried

"Auntie" Niall groaned

"Yeah booboo bear" Harry teased

"Well let's get to dinner I bet all you guys are hungry" Jane said

"YES" cried all the boys who ran downstairs for dinner leaving behind Jane, Jennifer, Kim and Grace

"Boys" they all exclaimed before heading down to the dining room with the boys

During dinner everyone shared stories about everything and anything. Mostly it was about Jerry and Grace in how their wedding was going. And now it was time for dessert.

"Did you put it in?" whispered Jane to Jennnifer

"Todd said he put it in already" Jennifer replied back

"Alrighty hope this goes as planned" Jane whispered

"Yup, it might go uphill or downhill from now" Jennifer whispered

"I'll get the desserts" Kim said as she got up

"NO" yelled Mark, Todd, Jennifer, and Jane

"Uh.. okay guess I can't get the desserts" Kim said awkwardly then Kim shot Jack a confused look and he shrugged

"I'll get them" Todd said quickly as he made his way to the kitchen

Todd went into the kitchen and carefully placed something in two of the pie slices and put on the tray and went outside. Mark shot Todd and knowing look and Todd nodded in reply. He handed out the pie to everyone and told everyone to enjoy.

Jack slowly ate the pie savoring every taste for he loved pie. He then bit on a something that wasn't pie filling nor crust so he slowly took it out founding it was a piece of paper folded. Jack carefully slide it under the table and opened the note and it read :**Slipped a ring into Kim's pie. Good Luck ~From your parents. **Jack's eyes widened and he looked over to his parents and they gave him a thumbs up. Jack mouthed 'Thank you' to them and waited.

"OW" Kim exclaimed as she took something out of her mouth

Kim took it out to reveal a beautiful 24ct diamond ring. Grace gasped and looked at Jack then Kim. Kim had wide eyes as she took the ring and wiped it with a napkin. Jack took the ring a knelt down on one leg.

"Kimmy bear, will you marry me and make me the happiest guy on earth?" Jack asked as on cue One Direction sang their new single Little Things.

_"You'll never love yourself_

_Half as much as I love you_

_You'll never treat yourself right darlin'_

_But I want you to_

_If I let you know_

_I'm here for you_

_Maybe you'll love yourself like I love you_

_Oh.." _sang Niall

"Yes yes Jack!" Kim said as Jack stood up and kissed Kim then they hugged

"Awww" the girls cooed

They guys including One Direction congratulated Jack while Grace and Kim compared rings.

Kim went up to Todd, Jane, Jennifer, and Mark, "Thank you for all of this, and I know Jack didn't plan this nor buy the rings but it was very thoughtful so thank you"

She then hugged them

"How did you know?" asked Todd

"I'm Kim Crawford, I know everything" Kim smirked and went to Niall, Liam, Louis, Harry, and Zayn

"Hey you guys were amazing!" Kim exclaimed hugging them

"Congrats little cuz" Niall said

"Thanks and I love your solo, it's perfect and has so much meaning" Kim stated

"WE"RE MARRIED MEN WHOO" yelled Jerry and Jack as they chest bumped **(A/N is that what you call it? a chest-bump?) **

Kim and Grace laughed "Not yet you aren't"

"We still have to say our I dos" Grace added

"OMG we should have a double wedding!" Kim exclaimed

"Yes! With a double honeymoon! We have to go shopping!" Grace exclaimed

"SHOPPING and we should bring..." Kim said turning to Jack, Jerry, Niall, Harry, Zayn, Liam, and Louis and a evil smile crept upon her face

"Them" Grace said pointing her finger at Jack, Jerry, Niall, Harry, Zayn, Liam, and Louis

The boys groaned

"Why?" asked Harry

"You're basically family and we said so!" Kim countered

"Be sure to wake up at 9 in the morning! We'll go to Vera Wang's Weddings shop first!" Grace said excitedly

"We're not coming so... good luck boys" Mark said as Todd, Jane, Jennifer agreed

"This is going to be so much fun!" squealed the girls as they dragged their sooon be husbands in the living room to discuss the wedding

"Hey Jack" Kim said

"Yeah babe?" Jack replied

"I Love you" Kim said as she pulled Jack into a loving kiss

"And I love you too" Jack replied as they pulled apart

And this all started with a simply question, Did We, or Not?

**The End **

**This is the end of the story and I am very sorry to say that. I hope the ending wasn't rushed... Okay yeah the ending was rushed sorry! But yay they got married! Hope you guys loved the story! Also I'm sorry if one of you guys hate One Direction and now totally hate the story but c'mon I think Kim and Niall could be related! But again sorry. Love you guys!**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
